This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. 2D NMR experiments, using gradient-HSQC 1-bond 13C-1H correlation, on non-derivatized plant cell wall material from gymnosperms and angiosperms reveal the major cell wall components, allowing the whole cell wall to be analyzed via high-resolution solution-state NMR. We are currently investigating the reactivity of various cell wall components utilizing several derivatization methods towards understanding polycondensation reaction mechanisms within the plant cell wall.